Expectation Failed! Super 17's Downfall?
Summary An energy clashes as Super 17 begins to overpower them but Goku uses Kaio-ken X10 to increase his attack. Thanks to goes Kaio-ken X10; they are able to start pushing back Super 17's attack. Super 17 begins to hold back his power and becomes confused on the sudden change before realising that Android 17 is trying to take control again. He continues to lower his power as the combined energy inches closer to him. Machine Mutant 17 tries to force his control and manages to push the energy wave back, but only manages it for a brief second before Android 17 continues to fight for control. The inner battle of Super 17 causes the others to hold back on destroying as Super 17 begs them to kill him while they have the chance. However, most of them are unwilling as Goku powers down from his Kaio-ken as his emotions cause him to revert back to Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4. The energy wave almost engulfs Super 17 but Machine Mutant 17 reclaims control and manages to push the energy wave back and nearly engulfs the others. Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind him and kicks in the head before firing his True Kamehameha X10 at Super 17 forcing him to release the energy wave and dodge the attack. The combined energy wave flies through space as Goku continues to fight against Super 17 knowing the he can only go at half-strength while Gohan backs him up. Android 17 gives the two an opening on Super 17 and is knocked into the ground with kick from both of them as they continue to pummel Super 17 using Android 17 assistance. Machine Mutant 17 tries to regain control of Super 17 causing their internal conflict to boil to the point that the Machine Mutant decides to expel Android 17. Goku kicks Machine Mutant 17 into the ground as they take Android 17 and get him to safety. The others power down and rush over to help Android 17 while Android 18 moves over to Machine Mutant 17 to destroy him for good. However, she notices an unusual readying on his energy as she moves closer to him she notices glowing green energy around his hand. She is almost impaled by his attack and placed in a full-nelson, but she is able to through him off and kick him into a building. He reveals that when they separated he took both Cell and Android 16 for himself; leaving Android 17 with nothing as he reveals Android 17's infinite power core before absorbing into his being and reveals that Android 17 will die without it. He uses Side Bridge against Android 17 and manages to vaporise him as the others dodge his attack. Despite the failure of Super 17; Machine Mutant 17 isn't ready to through in the towel as his body begins to repeatedly change. He bulks up while growing in height as his hair grows longer, and clothes change resembling Super 17's clothes. Lightning starts shooting off him as he continues to transform as an energy barrier surrounds him as Trunks attempts to attack him. Trunks is sent flying as Goku and Gohan fire their True Kamehameha X10 and Super Masenko at him. However, the energy blast fail to break the barrier as Vegeta attempts to destroy the barrier with a punch, but fails as the barrier increases in width. Machine Mutant 17 begins to glow as he continues to transform as massive earthquakes occur as the energy is felt even across the universe as the energy output reaches the vacuum. Goku is shocked out how much energy Machine Mutant 17 is outputting and wonders if they will be able to defeat him now. Main Events *Super 17 separates *Machine Mutant 17 absorbs Android 17's infinite energy core and begins his "further evolution" Battles *Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Goten, Pan, Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2), Trunks (Super Saiyan 3), & Bulla vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Trunks, Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), & Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Machine Mutant 17 Category:Fanga